Hellsing: The Twilight
by Brandon Peterson
Summary: After the incident in Badrick, Integra receives intel that a vampire clan in Italy is about to hold a large ceremony- the goal of which is to slaughter hundreds of innocents. Alucard is dispatched - but a routine mission soon becomes one of vengeance...
1. Chapter One: Pawn to E5

Chapter One: Pawn to E5

Gunshots echoed through the foggy night as Thomas fired his automatic in the direction of the attacker.

His killing spree had begun at twilight, with several houses and families falling victim to the rogue vampire, most being unable to muster a defense, their blood proving to be the very sustenance for his continued actions. Unfortunately for him, Hellsing was not content to stand by idly, and as soon as the disturbance was discovered, their agent was dispatched to deal with him.

"Mother fucker!! I've fired countless bullets into this fuck! What the hell is he?! Could he be a-"

"Vampire?" Alucard grinned down at his target sadistically; his red eyes hungry for battle. Thomas was surprised to say the least; Alucard appeared right in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Come now, don't tell me- you're all out of bullets, aren't you?"

Thomas nodded slowly, fear capturing him in its paralyzing grip.

"Hah. And you probably can't even fight back, can you? Go on, try it.

I dare you."

Thomas stared up, completely motionless.

"WELL?!"

"P-p-please!! Don't kill me!!" He fell to his knees, groveling at Alucard's feet.

Alucard's boot connected with Thomas' face, sending him several feet back.

He approached his target with nonchalance, clearly aware that this fight was reaching its end. Alucard was now bored; fights end quickly when they become boring for him.

Thomas felt himself lifted up into the air and slammed against a brick wall.

Alucard retracted his arm, and then punched Thomas in the stomach, his fist traveling until it met the stone behind the vampire. Blood gushed out of his mouth, and Alucard leaned in, his eyes locking with Thomas.

"We are given time to do with what we want... prolonged mortality provides ample time to engage in all manner of affairs.

That is why I become VERY annoyed when idiots like you waste mine!" he hissed, and then his mouth revealed a grotesque smile; seemingly dozens of sharp teeth were ready. Alucard opened his huge, seemingly monstrous mouth, and chomped onto Thomas' neck, suckling from his veins hungrily. When he'd drunk his fill, he tossed the corpse aside, and reached into his pants pocket, withdrawing his cell phone.

_____________________________________________________________________

At the Hellsing Manor Integra was in her office, enjoying a fine Cuban cigar, a glass of brandy freshly poured on her desk. She usually preferred tea, but the vampire attacks had driven her to the alcohol. And that new recruit, as well. Seras was as much a pain as anything, even more so than the Vatican.

No, she thought, that's not fair. Nor is it true, she continued. The Vatican killed two of my men and almost killed me. If it wasn't for Alucard...

A shudder overtook her as she slammed down another glass, feeling slightly inebriated at this point, but not completely drunk.

"I wonder what Alucard's doing right now-"

The phone on her desk began to ring no sooner than she'd finished her sentence.

"This better be who I think it is."

"Hello, my master."

"Alucard," she answered, emotionless, "what's your status?"

"The vampire put up no resistance. I crushed him utterly."

"And the accomplice? What of him?"

"Human. I killed him too, leaving his body to rot amongst the families of those he had slain."

"Alucard..."

"He was against us, Sir Integra, and attempting to kill me. He had no right to live. Besides," she could imagine him smiling on the other end of the line, "you ordered me to kill them both."

"Under the assumption that he was a vampire! But he was human!"

"Your point being? He had forsaken his humanity to pursue immortality. I had every right to kill him."

Integra let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just get back here..."

She slammed the phone, and glanced at her bottle of brandy. In lieu of pouring a glass, she picked up the bottle and took a hefty swig.

"Sir Integra." She spun around in her chair to face the door; her servant standing before her, clothes tattered from gunshots.

"Alucard... I really didn't mind, I just-"

"What difference does it make, Integra?" He smiled.

Alucard walked closer until he was by her side, and bowed.

"You are more beautiful angry than you ever are pleased, my master."

She sighed, and lifted his head up with one finger.

"You're so charming, even after all you do. Vampire s gift, I would imagine."

"Indeed. In fact, I would go so far as to call it our curse."

She looked down, puzzled.

"Why on earth would you call it that?"

"A charming predator is still a predator."

She let out a hmph! and then stared at him blankly.

"You are dismissed for the evening, my servant."

"Thank you for the mission, my master."

He rose and began to walk towards the door, when he stopped and faced her.

"Integra."

"Yes Alucard?"

"Seras needs a coffin- a coffin filled with the soil of her home. I would see to it that this is done before she becomes too weak to move."

"I'll have Walter look into it."

"Oh, and also. The Casull is an effective fire-arm, but I could use something with a little more firepower. I need something truly fearsome."

"Whatever for? Most ghouls die with one shot."

"Indeed. The Paladin, Alexander Anderson, took a bullet to the head at close range and was attacking me seconds later. An anti-regenerator gun, something that stops his ability to heal, would prove most invaluable."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good evening, Miss Integra."

"Good evening."

_____________________________________________________________________

Seras was in her room, staring at the table in front of her with disinterest. One on side of the table, a note. On the other side of the table was a bowl of red, viscous liquid.

She glanced at the bowl and picked up the letter. The handwriting was neat and old-fashioned, as though written by a proper Englishman. Her penmanship was... pitiful, so she was impressed.

Miss Victoria

I have taken the time to arrange your personal garments in the cabinet next to your bed. You will find all the necessary undergarments (appropriate in size I trust) with several drawers of your standard uniform.

In addition, your personal affects from your former residence in Cheddar village were recently transferred here, courtesy of the Cheddar Village constabulry, who as well send their deepest apologies and best wishes.

If you require assistance in any fashion, the number for my personal line is on the table next to your lavatory.

-Walter Dornez

PS. If you should choose to not drink blood, avoid using silverware during mealtime. The results could be rather... unpleasant.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" she asked rhetorically, setting the letter down.

"Englishmen." Seras turned towards the bed.

"Well, I suppose it's too early in the night for that... almost forgot what I am. Heheh..." Her attention went back to the bowl.

"What to do with this bloody thi-" she stopped midsentence.

Bloody. What a riot...

"Police girl." Alucard entered the room, phasing through a wall.

"M-m-master?" His glasses and hat were missing. It seemed to Seras that for a vampire like him, he was very whimsical.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"Uhm..." she glanced at the bowl of blood on the table.

"Is it about the blood?"

"Yes..." he approached her, almost floating.

"As a vampire you require blood to maintain strength."

"I've seen the movies."

"Hmph," he retorted, "forget what tripe and rumor you've seen. This is real, now."

He looked to the bowl of blood.

"If you do not drink this blood your body will slowly weaken. The only way to stave off this weakness is by sleeping in a coffin."

"So that's why vampires do it..." she stared at the floor for a moment before taking on an air of false confidence.

"Don't worry about me!" Her awkward smile was met with silence and a cold stare.

"Hmph." He began to phase out in front of her.

"Drink the blood before you can't stand."

She sighed and glanced at the bowl.

"... Should I?

...Nah."


	2. Chapter Two: Painless Release

Chapter Two: Painless Release

Note: For those unfamiliar, at this point in New Moon, Jacob's father's friend had recently died, and Bella's father, Charlie, is at the funeral. Bella just got back from the ocean, having thrown herself off a cliff to induce a hallucination of Edward from her adrenaline rush. When she threw herself off, Jacob saved her life, and when she awoke several hours later, Alice, Edward's sister was there. She can see the future, and she predicted to Edward that Bella would throw herself off a cliff, but one of her relatives told Edward that she was dead. Edward called the house to ask for Charlie, but Jacob answered "He's at the funeral", which led Edward to believe Bella was dead. Edward now is on a stint to commit suicide. All the while a vampire has been trying to kill bella because of the events of the last book. And another important detail: Jacob's a werewolf, and Werewolves HATE vampires. Naturally.

Bella looked up at Alice, her face white as a sheet.

"He what?!"

"When Jacob answered the phone, he said that your father was at the funeral... and since I told Edward I had predicted your jumping off a cliff, he assumed you had killed yourself."

Strangely, Bella found herself able to control her actions. Her emotions, however, were a raging sea of confusion and torment.

"Edward-" she clutched at her chest, the pain from the break-up still too strong for her to bear, "told me that if I died, he'd want to kill himself by provking the Voultuei family..."

Alice stared at her, surprised at how much she knew about their affairs.

"Then there's no time to waste," she said, little emotion conveyed in her voice.

"Grab your bags and anything you need. You," she looked over at Jacob, snarling slightly, "guard her family from the vampire while I'm gone."

Jacob merely stared, angry. He began to shake.

"Jacob," Bella ran over to him and hugged him, throwing her weight into him. He didn't budge.

"Please. For me."

He calmed down as soon as her words left her lips, and looked down at her.

"Only for you, Bells," he said. He glanced at Alice. "I guess we can forget the treaty- for now."

"Good. Now grab your things Bella- we're leaving."

"Right. I'll leave Charlie a note."

"Make it quick. I don't know how long it'll take him to do this."

Bella threw herself upstairs, and hurriedly began stuffing her bags with clothes, toiletries, and other various neccesities- thankfully, she had her passport. Her mother had her prepare her passport, in case Bella decided to join her and her boyfriend in Florida.

A wave of emotions and thoughts had overtaken her. "What about Jacob?" this thought echoed in her mind. She couldn't stand him up like this- it wasn't fair. But Edward was the thing, the only thing- that mattered at the moment. She had thrown herself off a cliff to hear the sound of his soft, velvet voice, and she'd do it again if she could save his life. Jacob would just have to understand.

By the time she was downstairs, the hummer was already running. "Let's go!" she threw herself into the car. As they began to pull away, she glanced at the possibilities she had left behind- and Jacob, quite obviously upset, glanced back.

_____________________________________________________________________

The first flight would seem longer than it actually was. Bella was stirring, excited, anxious, unable to wait the three hours the flight would take. "It's faster than running," Alice reminded her, and Bella said to herself, "I doubt that." The speed that Edward could run....

She veered off that train of thought, still unable to concentrate on him without chest pains.

"What do you see, Alice?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

"He's deciding. He's thinking about what he's going to do."

"What do you see so far?"

"He's going to do something violent, something that's bound to get him noticed by the Voultuei. The Voultuei kill vampires who expose their existence-so he's going to do something easy to do, and easy to notice. Throw an SUV, or maybe walk into the sunlight."

Bella nodded, and she understood too easily. Sunlight would expose the secret as much as the throwing of an SUV. Either way, their cover would be blown.

"Are there many other clans like the Voultuei out there?"

"It's rare, but you'll find them," Alice answered.

"Vampires, by nature, are vicious monsters, Bella. They consume and kill without a second thought- it's very rare that you'll find more than two traveling in a pack, which is why the three who ran into us caught us off guard, even though we outnumbered them 5 to 3. Those who do choose to live together usually have more sophistication, and have learned to control their urges.

The Voultuei are the oldest living example of this. The clan numbers in the dozen. Their guard alone is of at least ten men or women at any given time, all vampires."

"Are they all old?"

"The guard rotates every few hundred years, the old guard being killed and a new one installed. The Voultuei clan themselves are the oldest living vampires on the planet, as far as we know. They very rarely induct anyone into their family, and if they do, then the inductee either shows great promise or is a very powerful vampire. This is why they are such a threat- they are heavily guarded, and very powerful themselves. Not a single clan has stood against them and survived."

Alice turned to her, somewhat puzzled.

"How do you know so much about the Voultuei?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, he..." Bella began uneasily, "Edward told me about them, and told me how powerful they were... I just didn't realize they were THAT powerful."

It was Bella's turn to ask a question.

"Do you think there's a group out there that...hunts vampires?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," she said speculatively. "I've heard rumors of state sanctioned vampire hunters in Britain and Italy- but I've never encountered them. I would imagine that if they do exist, they only stick to their jurisdiction, their country."

"Well- let's say one does exist- if they find out about the Voultuei, would they kill them?"

"I don't know. It would depend. If they found out something bad about the Voultuei, like how they feed or something- maybe...."

"Why? How do they feed?"

"Ask me later, Bella. I'm going to keep looking forward for now." She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to grasp the future.

_____________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, the plane began to circle the airport, and the pilot informed them that they were on their final approach. Bella shook Alice out of her vision violently, unable to get her attention any other way.

"Any changes?" Bella asked, hopeful.

"No. He's still thinking about his options. One thing's for certain- he'll be choosing soon."

"Are we there?"

"No. We're laying over from here to Italy."

The plane touched down on the airport in New York, and they immediately jumped up, ready for the next leg of the journey.

After an arduous flight, they landed in Italy- not too far from their destination city. Alice had determined that Edward was going to ask them to kill him themselves, saving him the trouble, and that they would say no... and that he'd do something to get their attention- which was walk into the sun.

"How far away are we?!"

"Three hours or so. Edward's picked the perfect time to do this- it's their annual festival of the vampire, and everyone will notice him when he steps out of the shadows."

"So, where do we need to go?!"

"Volterra- the home of the Voultuei. Now, come on Bella! We need to be quick."

"What are we doing?"

Alice turned to Bella, tilted her head, and smiled sweetly.

"A little grand theft auto never hurt anyone, right?"


	3. Chapter Three: First Encounter

Chapter Three: First Encounter

Hellsing Manor

2 hours later

"Alucard, come in here please."

Integra called him in through the house intercomm, and seconds later he appeared through the wall, hat and glasses donned.

"Yes my master?"

"I have your next assignment," she said, tossing a file onto the desk in front of her.

"How fond are you of Italy?" She asked with a sly look on her face.

"A pitiful country, clinging desperately to a bygone empire. The Vatican never will learn to let the world go, will it?"

"Well, this has nothing to do with the Vatican."

"Oh?"

"Volterra, a city in Italy has hosted an annual festival celebrating vampires for the last thousand years."

Alucard grinned, somewhat amused.

"Interesting."

"There's more. We've received intelligence that the family that hosts this festival is comprised of powerful vampires- some that could even match you," she grinned briefly before adopting a sober expression. "And what's more, they slaughter innocents by the hundreds yearly for food."

"Hmph," he began. "Vampires as powerful as I am should know restraint. Wouldn't this fall under the jurisdiction of Iscariot?"

"Normally, yes. But this festival has gone on for many years without Iscariot taking any sort of action... dealing with problems that others can't handle is our business, after all - and if this is allowed to continue in any part of the world, how long will it be before some clan sets up shop here in Britain?"

"Yes, I can see your point," Alucard responded cooly.

"I assume you are dispatching me to deal with this, then?"

"Immediately. You and Seras will be attending the festival. Walter has developed an agent Seras can wear that will completely deflect all sunlight should the need arise. It's supposed to be bright out."

"I look forward to it," he said calmly. "What of Walter?"

"Walter will staying here to provide tactical support and information. We have booked a private jet that will discretely get you into Italy."

"Of course, we'll need a few hands to escort Seras, Integra," he stated.

"But of course. Oh, and Alucard?"

"Yes Sir Integra?"

"This mission is Incognito. Do everything in your power to hide our presence from the Vatican. We don't need our already tenuous treaties stretched even further."

"Yes, Sir Integera."

He began to walk away, then turned to face her again.

"Thank you."

He left the room, stopped just outside her door, then looked down at his boots, lost in thought.

"This is as much for revenge as it is for my master... did you think you'd be able to hide from me forever, Radu?"

_____________________________________________________________________

The yellow sports car tore recklessly around another corner, another accident narrowly avoided; it wasn't so much luck as it was a testament to the reflexes of the driver.

"Carsick yet?" Alice asked, truly enjoying herself as she tore through the Italian countryside.

"No. Scared," Bella croaked out through swerves and turns.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. We'll get there in time."

"How long?"

"Not very...wait."

"What?"

Alice's vision was changing before her very eyes.. Edward was standing in the shadows before the clocktower, his shirt behind him. And just as it strikes twelve, he steps into the sunlight, attracting the attention of everyone around him, just like it was on the airplane. What was different? Alice didn't have time to concentrate. Blurs of yellow, black and red were lost as she put her concentration into driving. She shook her head of the visions and turned onto a main road.

"The vision is changing, but I can't really pinpoint how.... we have to hurry."

"How long?!" Bella cried anxiously.

"Well, the festival has been on for at least a day... but Edward steps into the light at 12."

"What time is it?"

"Almost half past Eleven."

"Ohhhh," Bella moaned, clutching her stomach.

"Now I'm carsick."

"I can see the future Bella, you're not going to vomit."

"Yes, I am."

"Bella, this is a 150,000 dollar Italian sports car. You're not going to vomit."

"Ohhhh....."

_____________________________________________________________________

Private Airfield

Italy, several miles south of Volterra

11:15 AM

"Sir. The coffin you've instructed us to carry to the car is unusually heavy...and I think there's someone...screaming in the coffin," one of Hellsing's private guard reported, somewhat confused, to the incognito Alucard, almost unrecognizable in his black suit, red tie, and long hair down to the shoulders. His coat was draped over his back, being one of the few regular setpieces in his attire.

"It's nothing. Get to the truck."

"Uh...but, sir..."

"Just shove it in the truck. She'll shut up eventually."

After blinking a few seconds, the man looked up at Alucard.

"Is there a problem? I'm not asking much. Just carry the coffin to the truck."

He lifted his right hand up, and pointed at him, his shape changing into that of a black shadow with multiple eyes all over it. Each one stared down at the man, locking eyes.

"Go. To. The. Truck."

"Go...to the...truck.."

The man walked back over the work crew, hypnotized, barely shuffling along the tarmac.

"Well? What did he say?"

"Go...to the...truck.."

One fellow member looked at him questioningly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...go...to the...truck."

Not pushing the issue further, the men shrugged and lifted up the coffin, groaning under it's great strength.

"Let me out! Let me out of this filthy dirt-ridden box before I haul off and kill someone!! Let me out!!"

Seras pounded and screamed vainly as she felt the weight of the coffin shift upwards, quite uncomfortable with her captivity.

"LET ME OUT!!"

The coffin was just passing Alucard as the screaming continued.

"Uh, sir? This coffin is moving."

"Let me handle this," he said commandingly. They stopped and lowered it slightly so that the coffin was waist level.

Alucard walked up to the coffin.

"Police girl!"

"Master! Let me out! Let me out! It's dark and damp and dirty in here!"

"Go to sleep, police girl. You'll be out in a few minutes.

"Master, please!"

"Silence!

Sleep."

Seras felt her eyes become very heavy, and then she slipped into unconciousnes.

_____________________________________________________________________

Bella hugged her stomach as they rounded another sharp curve.

"How much longer?" Bella moaned as their car slowly pulled forward, only to stop, again.

"Not much longer, Bella. Not much longer."

"How did you know that I wouldn't-"

"I'm psychic, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but I thought you could only predict based on people's decisions?" Bella was still a little green, but much more steady than earlier.

"Exactly. You decided not to throw up," Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't see how I can choose whether or not to vomit, but-"

"If you tell yourself you're going to vomit, then somehow, you'll make yourself vomit. But if you tell yourself that everything's fine, then everything will be fine."

"It's a mental thing?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes you can't help it."

"Huh."

The car pulled forward, finally at the gates to Volterra. The gates were large and wrought-iron, gothic architecture clearly having influenced the walls around the city, which were at least 20 feet high. The yellow car stopped at the gates; and through them you could see crowds of people in a huge plaza, balloons and various stands. This was clearly an important event, for whatever reason.

"Sorry, we're not letting you in," said a man in a hardhat, who was obviously underpaid.

"Oh, come now," Alice cooed gently, stuffing a 100 dollar bill into the guard's front pocket.

"We're special guests of the Voultuei." She winked, and then motioned to the car, which admittedly outshined every other vehicle in line.

After a moment of deliberation, the guard opened the gate, and they slowly pulled into Volterra.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Walter, I'll need the layout of the Volterra city," Alucard said into the phone, staring at the city from a hill just adjacent to it. He was no more than fifty meters away from the nearest entrance, Seras steadfast by her master.

"Yes, of course sir," he replied over the phone as he booted up a map on the library computer. Hellsing had access to all sorts of information others might not be privy to; but one perk that is given to a state sanctioned agency that specializes in covert ops.

"There appears to be a main gate, probably heavily guarded with multiple persons either in or around said gate. There are two secondary gates on either side of the city- also guarded, by the Voltuei's personal bodyguards, no less... there doesn't seem to be any other way in aside from the main gates. I show sewer tunnels under the city but these seem to be self-contained within the city..." Walter trailed off.

"That's all I have, I'm afraid."

"Hmm...this is going to require creativity," Alucard noted to himself as he thought of a plan.

"The gate I would personally recommend is due north of your position some 100 meters, then east another fifty meters. It's lightly reinforced steel, a minor inconvenience at best."

"No. The main gate will suit us."

"Alucard, are you sure? You're taking quite a risk you know. This is supposed to be a covert operation."

"Risk taking is what I do, Angel of Death."

"Noted. Best of luck. And remember: we're not here to attract attention. Get in, remove the target, and get out. No distractions."

"I'll handle the situation," Alucard said calmly.

Alucard closed the phone and stared at the city. It seemed so very large from where he was; he could only imagine how big it was inside. He turned to Seras and looked at her from behind his glasses.

"How good are you with children, Police Girl?"

_____________________________________________________________________

Another day in the three-day long festival of the vampire gave way to various identification methods at the front gate, which, as always, was crowded.

Georgi Rali was a temp-hire at the festival, which always generated tons of tourism and just as many jobs; festival greeters, candy sellers, gate keepers; his job being, of course, gate keeping.

With the sun high in the sky he checked his watch.

"5 till," he said with relief. He always took a break at 12, for lunch.

"Mister! Mister! Mister!"

A little girl in a white coat with a white fez and beautiful black hair tugged anxiously on his pant leg.

Startled, he turned around and stared down at her. She seemed a little pale, but he paid this no mind; by the way she was dressed, she could've easily had some sort of skin condition.

"Yes little girl?"

"Have you seen my mommy?"

"Well, no," he answered sweetly. "What's she look like?"

"She has blond hair, a yellow shirt, and she's very pretty," she answered, her words like honey. She smiled up at the man.

"Oh, excuse me sir!"

He spun around and was greeted by a buxom blonde bombshell in a yellow worksuit- the little girl wasn't lying. She was very pretty.

"That's my little girl," she smiled awkwardly at him. He assumed she was a musician of some sort; she had a large case big enough to hold two oboes strapped to her back.

"She's…yours?"

Seras nodded at the man eagerly.

Georgi scratched the side of his head, looked from the girl to the mother, and then asked,

"Aren't you a little young to be a mother?"

Anger immediately shaded her face, and before the man could react, she had knocked him to the ground. He was barely conscious.

"Come on," the little girl called, and Seras slipped past the gate following eagerly behind Alucard.

"That was a good plan, master!" She chimed sweetly to Alucard, who had reformed into his normal shape, with normal costume, while on the way in.

Alucard didn't seem to notice the compliment, and instead, his nostrils flared. He made a surprised face and his eyes became very large.

"Do you smell that, police girl?"

He sniffed the air for emphasis.

"Uh…" Alucard's abrupt change of topics caught her off guard. He spun around to face her, a fiendish smile etched in his face.

"I smell a vampire!"

_____________________________________________________________________

The clocktower's big hand moved closer to the hour…11:59. Bella had to hurry.

"Bella, run fast! Go as fast as you can! You have to stop him, he won't stop for me!"

She nodded quickly and then turned, and began shoving her way through the crowd. It was impossible to know how much time was left- all she knew was that there was very little, and at this point the distance to the other side of the plaza seemed infinite.

But she had to keep moving, or Edward was done for.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Bella shoved as fast as she could through the crowd of people. There was no time for nonsense- she had to keep moving.

Then, the tower tolled. It was 12. She wasn't even halfway there- she began to run, desperate to reach Edward. But, her foot got caught on a cobblestone, and she fell, tripping to the ground face-first.

It was too late. Edward stepped into the sun, exposing himself for what he was.

_____________________________________________________________________

"What.. what is that?" Seras asked as she pointed to the glowing boy just in front of the clocktower.

"A target, Seras. Only a vampire would display such... tendencies." He cringed.

"Though I hardly think a vampire with such little reserve is of consequence."

"Tendencies?" Seras asked, puzzled.

"There exist in this world different kinds of Vampire, Seras. There are our kind; the true midians. We are powerful and the closest to "immortal" that there can be. Then there are lesser kinds, who wander unseen. He is one of the stranger breed, almost not a vampire," he said with authority.

"His kind is the kind that doesn't necessarily have to drink human blood, instead feeding off animals like some lower form of unlife. His kind... sparkles. That is the blinding effect that you see. And his kind are remarkably weak," he finished with a smile as he dug the Casull out of his trenchcoat.

"But weren't we ordered to…not fire unless necessary?"

"We were ordered to deal with the Voultuei. Until we know who he is with, we must assume he is part of the enemy. Now ready yourself, Seras."

Thankfully the assault canon was easily transportable, thanks to the sizeable case she had strapped to her back. She withdrew it and had it assembled in seconds; the sight of guns startled some who in a panic began to run. Seras held it with one hand by the handle.

"Ready sir!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Several vampires approached Edward, powerful guards of the Voultuei.

"You! Stop right there!" one ordered.

"You've crossed a line." commented another.

"And what do you intend to do about it?" He asked coyly, already well aware of the answer.

The guards looked at each other, then motioned behind them.

A loudspeaker attached to the clocktower began to sound.

"ATTENTION! VALUED GUESTS. IT IS WITH GREAT REGRET THAT WE MUST CLOSE DOWN FESTIVITIES FOR THE DAY. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEAREST EXIT!"

People were still staring at Edward, but several guards escorted most of them away; few went out the main gates, for most had stopped and stepped to the side at the sight of a glowing human being. Within a few minutes the plaza was clear, with only Bella, Alice, Alucard, Seras, Edward and the Guards remaining.

"You! Leave now!"

A guard approached Alucard, somewhat unaware of the power behind this formidable opponent.

Alucard smiled, and egged him on.

"Why don't you say please?" He stepped forward with the casull resting at his side.

The guards stopped, somewhat caught off guard by his refusal.

"Your funeral, pal!"

The guard lept at Alucard, fangs bared; but he missed, Alucard's lightning reflexes allowing him to leap effortlessly out of the way.

"Hahahaha. Very good try, pit dog. But let's see what you really have!" Alucard was standing about 10 meters away from his original position, space all around him. Several more guards joined the one, and the guards lept, attacking in all directions; he was nowhere to be found.

"Where the-"

"HERE!"

Alucard was behind one of the guards, and he fired his gun directly into his head, shattering the guard's skull on impact, his brain decorating the pavement.

Bella was watching with Alice, stunned at the vampire's crushing attack.

"What the- how did that gun?" Bella stared in disbelief

"Alice, how did that gun kill him?!"

"I don't know. This guy came prepared, whoever he is." Alice and Bella were on one side of the plaza watching with interest. Bella turned to Edward and ran.

"Edward!"

Bella managed to distract her focus from the fight, and threw herself towards Edward, collapsing into tears in his arms.

"Edward, Edward, how could you?!"

"It's okay Bella, It's okay." His soft voice and cold, pale skin brought her comfort- she had never felt so happy. For the first time in a long, long while, she felt whole.

Edward stared at the man in the red trenchcoat, confused. He was completely unable to read his thoughts, incapable of penetrating the mind of this man. Whenever he tried, he was met with black, thick fog and darkness, and it inspired a fear in him that made him shake.

It was clear to Edward that, whoever this was, he was not to be trifled with.

"You…you…" One of the guards stammered.

"What is it, you sniveling coward? Have you never seen one of your own kind killed?

"Wha-wha-what are you?!" Another asked, stammering.

Alucard turned to them and merely smiled.

"What ever do you mean? I'm a vampire."

Before the two were aware of what was going on, Alucard was behind one of them. The first guard was thrown into the second by a powerful strike, and then Alucard appeared behind the second, striking again. He was juggling them in the air effortlessly. This went on for about five seconds before he struck them both into the air, firing his casull with precise accuracy.

The battered and bullet-ridden corpses of two vampires hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Hahahahaha," Alucard laughed. "That was midly amusing." He was calm again; Alucard seemed bi-polar to Seras, fluctuating from angry to calm with almost no warning.

He turned toward Bella and Edward, holding eachother close on the other side of the plaza.

"You."


	4. Chapter Four: Black Dawn

Chapter Four: Black Dawn

Alucard walked forward, then met eyes with Edward. They stared at eachother, barely two meters apart. The stench of blood was heavy on his breath, and his teeth were still stained with it; Edward's senses were almost overwhelmed by it, and it took all of his self-control to keep from biting into Bella.

"Are you a Voultuei?" Alucard asked smoothly.

"No. My name is Cullen, Edward Cullen." He barely choked it out.

"Cullen…I'm not familiar with that name."

He leaned back slightly, then looked at Bella.

"She's human."

"Yes. Some vampires don't need to feed on the blood of others to survive…some are more.." Edward leaned in for emphasis. "Sophisticated." Edward practically spat it.

"Hmph," Alucard retorted sharply, his eyes widening.

"You are an idiot. A vampire that refuses to drink blood…"

He looked back to Seras.

"Looks like you're not alone, police girl."

She smiled awkwardly and waved at Edward, who merely stared.

Alice walked forward, confronting the trenchcoated figure directly.

"What do you want?"

"I need to see if these Voultuei are truly as strong as they say." Alucard closed on her.

"I'm also here to stop the slaughter, once and for all."

Alucard looked at Alice accusingly.

"You won't be getting in our way, will you?"

Alice shook her head softly.

"If you wish to commit suicide, then I am in no position to stop you," she retorted scathingly.

"Suicide….hah. Hahaha. Ahahahahah!" Alucard began laughing maniacally, as though this were a joke to him.

"Precisely!" He finished with glee. She was holding her ground, but somewhat perplexed by his comments.

"Do you have a cell phone?" He asked her after his laughing had subsided.

Bella and Edward stared at Alice, and then Edward nodded. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a small silver flip-phone, which she reluctantly handed to Alucard. It was tiny in his gigantic, white gloved hands.

Miraculously, he was able to accurately enter a phone number.

"Walter."

"Alucard. How goes the mission?"

"I've encountered a few guards- they were no match for me."

"As I expected," he commented dryly. "They did put up a good fight, one would hope."

"Indeed. I've also encountered a few vampires who aren't in the Voultuei clan."

"Oh?"

"They call themselves the Cullens."

"Standby…" Walter typed the name "Cullen" into the Hellsing database.

"Last known residence is Washington, USA. The father, Carlisle Cullen, is a successful Doctor.."

"Really?"

"Yes. It would seem that's all we have on them."

"Nothing of Edward Cullen?"

"He was a resident in the area, and an attendant at the local High-school, but that's all we can gleam out of it."

"Hmm. What course of action would you advise?"

"Are they an obstacle, Alucard?"

"Well." Alucard glanced over at Edward.

"Perhaps. The boy seems petulant and combative. The other two- the girl and the female vampire seem content to stand out of our way."

"Then I leave it to your best judgement. Remember: we are not trying to attract attention here. Take the quickest route to your objective."

Alucard smiled, then glared at Edward.

"Orders confirmed. I'll keep you informed."

He closed the phone and turned.

"You," Alucard faced Bella, the intimidating figure casting a shadow twice as tall as he was behind him. Alucard wasn't going to start a fight if Edward wasn't going to get in his way.

But, being Alucard, he had ways of manipulating people that some might not see.

"What is your name?"

"Leave her alone," Edward answered, stepping forward. Edward was prepared to fight Alucard, if only because he felt as though he had no choice. It was clear to him now that this fellow was prepared to slaughter anyone he came across, and Edward was going to stop Alucard here and now- "stop the slaughter once and for all", as it were.

"What is your name?" Alucard repeated, tone unchanged.

"I said leave her alone!" Edward began to growl, his lips curling above his teeth primitively.

"Oh-ho," Alucard remarked back, amused. He faced Edward head on.

"So the teenage vampire wants to play!" Alucard tossed the phone to Alice haphazardly, who was pre-occupied making small talk with Seras. She caught it off-hand. Alice had scooted her way to the other side of the plaza while Alucard had been talking with Walter; she thought for a split second: "good throw".

"So, a police officer huh?"

"Yes," Seras said shyly.

"How did that go?"

"Well…it didn't end well? Eheheh," she said as nicely as she could.

Alice looked at her blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… it's an interesting story," Seras said, desperate to avoid this particular topic. "Can we talk about something else? Ehehe," Seras asked of Alice as Alucard and Edward continued their dance.

"Sure. Sorry," Alice replied, unaware of the emotion she invested in her former occupation. They returned their attention to the two vampires in the square.

Alucard stretched, and then stood motionless, waiting for his advance.

"Well?! If you're going to do something then do it," Alucard taunted while reloading the casull.

"Contrary to what you might think, I haven't eternity to stand around and trade insults with a petulant child." He emphasized child, making sure to enrage Edward. Alucard would either lure Edward into a fight or outright kill him; there was no negotiation to be had.

"Edward…" Bella called forward weakly. She couldn't let him fight that…that thing. Vampires are powerful creatures, and a vampire that can kill other vampires as easily as that one is not to be trifled with. It was suicide.

"Step back," Edward said to Bella coldly.

"You don't want to be in the middle of this," he snarled to her, as softly as he could.

"Isabella. My name is Isabella Swan! Now stop it!" She screamed, desperate to bring the conflict to a resolution- but it was too late. The two vampires were ready for battle, and it was going to happen, one way or the other.

"So, how long have you been a vampire?" Alucard was doing what he always did; playing with his food before eating it. He began circling Edward, and Edward returned the favor.

"100 years or so," Edward snapped. He wasn't sure whether or not he could outmatch Alucard, but his plan was to at the very least distract him long enough to allow Bella and Alice to escape. Alice would have to lead Bella out of this terrible death-trap.

"Yourself?"

"I'm the oldest vampire on Earth," he boasted. "I've seen countless sunsets and fought a million battles."

"I highly doubt your claim."

"Well then, this fight should be very enlightening for you. Test me," Alucard dared.

The silence was deafening in the courtyard, Alucard and Edward stopped circling and stared at eachother, motionless; one with a smile, the other with a scowl.

"Raaawr!" Edward flung himself at Alucard, hissing madly, as intimidating as he could be. Alucard was surprised by his reflexes, having never encountered a vampire as fast as Edward. He wasn't able to dodge in time, oldest vampire or not. Alucard found himself on the ground, blood coming out of his nose.

Edward was just as surprised as he was.

"Hahahaha," Alucard was laughing as he pulled himself off the ground, barely rising.

"Your refl-" Edward booted him in the face, sending him flying across the plaza in a fantastic display; before Alucard hit the ground, Edward was beneath him, clawing at him, taking a huge chunk of flesh from his side, juggling him in the air with strike after strike, blood covering Edward's chest. Alice and Seras looked on, with Seras rather surprised; Alice was frightened, if only by the fact that this was a side of Edward she had never seen before, but especially by the fact that despite the damage he was taking and the punishment Edward was dishing out, Alucard had a gleeful, pleased smile on his face.

Finally, he let Alucard collapse to the ground in a pool of blood; he was in terrible shape… His clothes were tattered, his side was pouring blood, and his right arm was broken.

Alucard merely lay weakened. He was toying with Edward, testing him. So far, he was rather surprised. Despite how "pretty" and childish he looked, Edward was actually the rough customer. He ran almost faster than Alucard could perceive, and had the strength to easily do something like lift cars or destroy buildings. He was a higher level vampire, that Alucard was certain of.

Edward was angry still, but pleased despite this. This vampire, who displayed interesting, if not terrifying powers, who had easily dispatched powerful guards who had served for years as soldiers for the Voltuie was actually beaten to a bloody pulp in short order by a vampire such as himself. Edward considered himself strong; after all, he took on a much more powerful vampire in Arizona, and nearly killed him, but he didn't take Alucard for a fool. The best effort he gave appeared to be enough, and he decided to strike while the iron was hot. He dashed faster than Bella could perceive past Alucard; the only thing heard besides a "woosh" was a sickening crunch.

Alucard was dead. Well, he was dead to begin with, but now he was even more dead. His head was missing, his body almost drained of blood and in ruins. No vampire could stand that.

Seras, Alice and Bella were staring, unable to speak.

"Edward!" Bella was relieved that it was over- no vampire could survive that, none, of that she was certain. She tossed her self into Edward's bloody arms, crying tears of relief.

"Oh, thank god you're alright Edward… Thank god…" Bella leaned into him barely able to stand.

Alice turned to Seras.

"Is he really dead?" She asked with skepticism.

Seras stared at her blankly, then shook her head.

"A priest cut his head off a few days ago," she answered simply. Seras smiled easily.

"Now I just have to wait for him to come back."

"This won't take long," Alucard's voice boomed through the plaza. "Regenerating from such a blow is child's play.

Releasing control art restriction system to level 3. Limited release confirmed: powers restricted until the target has been rendered silent. Commencing the Cromwell invocation!"

Alucard's corpse was gone, replaced by a thick fog.

"You didn't think it would be this easy, did you Edward? Hahahahahaha!"

Alice lurched forward.

"Edward! Look out behi-"

A small hissing sound was all she heard before her sentence was interrupted. She then stared down, the wind being knocked from her chest as she tried to asses her thoughts.

She didn't know what she was feeling. All she knew was that it was a foreign body, that it was warm, and that it was protruding from her stomach. And she felt a liquid- blood, definitely blood.

She looked down, and noticed something odd. An arm. This confused her at first. An arm protruding through her stomach? This was odd. Very odd indeed. As far as she knew, nothing was supposed to protrude through any of her stomach. But now, an arm! How absurd.

"Oh."

She realized what had happened and collapsed to the ground, shivering in a pool of blood, almost instantly going into shock.

Edward looked in surprise: the body was gone, and so were all traces of Alucard from the plaza. The only evidence that he had been there was blood from his fallen enemies; and of course, the now heavily wounded Alice.

"ALICE!" Edward cried, but didn't dash towards her for fear of falling into some sort of trap.

Alucard, seemingly transporting, appeared in front of Seras.

"Drink her blood, Seras!" He commanded, and then launched at Edward, who nimbly jumped out of the way.

Alucard leapt at Edward again, who merely went behind Alucard and threw him in the direction of a wall.

"He's fast," Alucard thought to himself. "I'll have to confuse him." Alucard's form shifted immediately before hitting the wall, smoke filling the arena. Edward chuffed and hacked, his eyes watering with the fog and smoke completely clouding his vision. As soon as it was cleared, he looked behind him, and saw a shadowy figure holding a gun; he struck against it, turning it into smoke.

"WELL?! ATTACK ME! COME OUT, MR CULLEN, AND SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!"

"What the?! This vampire…"

"This one?" He turned to see Alucard staring him in the face.

"Or this?" Another form behind him taunted. He was surrounded on all sides by shadowy clones of the main target.

"Which one of me is the real me..." the eyes of Alucard's most immediate clone widened, "Edward Cullen."

"All of them!" Edward jumped 20 feet into the air from his crouching position, and immediately came down behind one of the clones, struck it out with a quick slash. Following this, he began running in a circle slashing wildly.

All of Alucard disappeared. They were fake.

"Damnit! Where the fuck are you?!"

"Edward!"

Edward heard Bella screaming in pain, and turned to her location, suddenly brought out of his battle mode by the cry of anguish.

"Bella!!" He ran towards her as fast as he could, arriving in a flash through smoke and fog. He held his bleeding lover in his arms, futily patting her on the back in an attempt to comfort her. She was heavily wounded, and incapable of moving because of the pain…even slight stirring caused her anguish. Her arm was missing.

Now Alucard had crossed a line, a very big line. But he was still nowhere to be found, much to the dismay of Edward who was more enraged than ever. Attacking him was one thing, attacking his sister was another, but harming Bella? That was a line that Alucard would never be allowed to cross again. Edward's mission was to kill him before this even happened, but now he wasn't just going to kill him: he was going to kill him in the most agonizing, tormenting way possible. And maybe even kick the shit out of Seras when he was done.

"Damn you! Where the fuck are you?!" He cried out in vain, tears streaming down his cheeks. He hadn't cried in a hundred years. Staring into Bella's eyes, he showed the utmost humanity and compassion.

"Edward…" She exhaled under heavy breaths, hardly able to move.

"Yes Bella?"

"You look like Cedric Diggory from the Harry Potter movies."

"…What are you talking about? What is Harry Potter...?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Bella?" He was fighting the sob that engulfed his emotions.

"I want you to know… that… your reflexes are impressive." She seemed totally at ease now, completely capable of moving freely and thinking clearly.

Edward looked at her strangely, as the sudden calm and the seemingly random answer confused him.

"Thank you?"

"Fool," she spat in his face.

Too late, he finally realized- it was a trick.

He felt his right leg tear, his tendons severing from their holds on his knee, his flesh being rended from his bones as a dog darker than darkness itself carried it away. Stunned, he felt Bella disappear from his grasp, and when the fog cleared, he saw Bella on the other side of the plaza.

"Your advantage is lost!" Alucard cackled to him boastingly as the smoke returned as quickly as it disappeared. Trying to stand on one leg, Edward's ego was shattered. Without being able to avoid it, Alucard came out of nowhere and socked him in the face so hard that he flew into a wall on the other side of the plaza.

The foe, who had thoroughly defeated him, stood over Edward, frenzied, yet disappointed.

"Such a shame. A vampire with potential such as yours…" His voice trailed off.

"You're a fucking monster!"

"Hah, so I've been told. And so that makes you…?"

Edward stared up in silence, clearly on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Alucard smiled, thoroughly enjoying his victory.

"A vampire with potential such as yours; you were a spirited opponent, I will give you that much."

"I'm more of a vampire than you'll ever be! The only reason you won is because you tricked me!"

Alucard shrugged.

"A win is a win.

You've got guts for trying, though. You were a worthy distraction... Edward Cullen."

Baskerville engulfed him, chomping on his confused form eagerly. He wasn't able to fight it off. Edward was dead. Interestingly, his last thought was "I wish I had a potato". History will never know why. And you shouldn't ask questions. Just roll with me on this.

"Ah," Alucard cracked his neck, and then patted his stomach. "Filling," he remarked somewhat sadly as the dog joined with him.

"I actually thought that he was the one…" He turned away for a moment.

Alucard, above all else, desired death. Death seemed to be a great release, and he had watched many disappear into darkness, resting for all eternity. He'd fought countless enemies; Arthur Holmwood, Quincey Morris, Jack Seward, …and Abraham Van Hellsing, and only one was ever able to defeat him. Death, was not so much a release as an escape; an escape from his inability to feel, the constant nightmares of battle and death, the wars, the fighting. Over time, he'd come to enjoy the fighting; but the nightmares would never be endearing, not to him… not the kind he had. Never, the kind he had.

"Master?"

He was brought out of his line of thought by a shrill voice.

"She's about to get up." Seras was standing over Alice, suprisingly unemotional.

"Leave her to me." Alucard waved her away with an errant hand.

"And what about…her?"

Seras pointed to Bella.

Alucard stared for a moment, then walked towards her, turning back into his normal self.

"You."

He stared down at the grief-stricken girl, currently unable to move. Alucard extended a hand, and after a moment, she accepted, pulling herself up.

"The choice is yours, Bella. You can become a vampire, or you can die here in this plaza with your lover."

She stared up at him, nothing but angst written all over her pretty face. Should she? She wanted to become a vampire, and Alice had predicted it…but what was the point of living if Edward was gone?

"Kill me," she pleaded pitifully, collapsing into a grief ridden mess at Alucard's feet.

"Happily." Deep down, Alucard had known she'd say that, and as such was adequately prepared. As he was about to crush her skull with a swift kick to the forehead, he stopped, and then turned to Seras.

"Police Girl, do the girl a favor and end her pathetic existence," Alucard said to Seras, terse. A kill without combat was not a fun kill, and he didn't exactly relish the thought of slaughtering yet another innocent bystander. And besides, she was no longer in his way.

"But…she's just a girl," Seras calmly approached the subject, defensive so as to avoid the wrath of her vampiric master.

"Then you deal with her as you see fit. You're an adult. I think. How old are you anyway?"

Seras smiled warmly, then clapped her hands together below her waist. "Nine-teeen!" she chirped.

"Huh… that seems right. Hm."

Alucard walked away, approaching the twitching and ever so near-death Alice.

"You could prove useful to our cause," Alucard commented, leaning down.

"It'd be a shame to have to kill you."

"You pathetic asshole!" She screamed, tears of blood running down her cheeks, her face red with pain.

"You're a monster! You're a fiend! How could you kill Edward?!"

He leaned in close to her, his sharp nose and round face highlighting his demonic, frenzied eyes and black hair which cast a layer of fear so thick over her she could hardly stand it.

"It wasn't all too hard. He, in fact, may have been the best meal I've had in a while." Alucard extended a hand to her, eager to let her join. Integra would applaud him for his diplomacy, and it was true; he was very impressed. He could see she had a special power, in addition to the strength and speed Edward had, and realized that beings as powerful as her could not be allowed to die so shamefully. She would die as an honorable member of the Hellsing clan, whether she wished it, or not.

"Now, you have two choices. You will join me, and Seras in our quest to purge the Earth of vampires unworthy of immortality…" He leaned in closer, eye to eye, hoping he could use his vampiric hypnosis on her.

"Or die."

Alice was writhing in pain, uncertain of what to do. On one hand, this was a very powerful vampire, who obviously had honor- he would protect her, and her family, to the death if needed, as it was clear they were no longer as secure as once thought. On the other hand…

There was no other hand to her. She could not begin to fathom it. Death. Death, was the end. The final resting place, the omega to the alpha; somehow, someway, Alice realized at that very moment that the world may not exist in any form but the one it was in, and to risk it was more foolish than anything she could possibly imagine.

"Help me up," She bleated weakly, tears still staining her otherwise beautiful face.

Alucard grabbed her hand, and hoisted her off the ground, happy with the choice she had made.

"Welcome to the Hellsing Organization, Alice Cullen."

Across the plaza, Seras was talking to Bella.

Note: I said it once but I'll say it again: I'm well aware that I'm breaking Hellsing convention here. Just try to enjoy it, okay?

"Are you sure you want to die?" Seras asked Bella, very uncomfortable with killing her. She wasn't sure how vampires worked- could she, being a half-vampire at this point, turn Bella? It was worth a try, she imagined.

"Why don't you want to live?"

"Because Edward…Edward's gone!" Bella cried, bawling as though her only reason to live was taken. And for her, it was- she had no reason to keep going now that Edward was dead and…for all intents and purposes, buried.

"But," Seras said, "Think of what you're throwing away…" She sat down next to Bella, and hugged her close, supporting her like she were her daughter, when in fact Seras herself was only nineteen.

"You know, I went through something similar once," Seras said.

"Really?" She sniffed, barely squeaking it out.

"Yes," Seras began.

"I don't remember much about it…. But when I was very little…..

My father was a police officer, you see, and he was almost always on duty."

"My dad's a cop," Bella said, somewhat warmed up to the story.

"Well, you probably know how busy it can be," Seras responded, patting Bella on the back.

"Yes…" She knew only too well how busy Charlie's job made him, how at risk he was and how at risk Bella was. Really, it was a wonder Charlie was still alive, but thankfully he doesn't often deal with dangerous situations.

"Well, when I was very little… I was at home, and my father was just back from work…. We were playing Chess… I wasn't very good, I was only 4 or so at the time, you see," Seras added quickly, "But we played, and I had fun learning with him."

"Then…" The thousand yard stare took over her face as she revisited the most painful memory of her life.

"Gunshots sounded outside, and the door became riddled with bullets- we were in the Den at the time so luckily we didn't get hit..

But my father told me to hide somewhere- anywhere, as quickly as I could. I ran away to under the bed, but I wasn't fast enough, and a bullet struck me in the back, wounding me…"

Bella stared with fright, uncertain of the direction this story could take. No. That's not true; she knew where it was going, and she didn't wish that Seras had to relive that terrible nightmare.

"I crawled under the bed, bleeding, and two men came into the house. My father managed to pry a gun away from one of them, and got into a fistfight, but he was outmatched, and was shot…in the head..

My mommy.." She began to tear up. Clearly, she was traumatized by this event. Seras began to feel as though she was there.

Seras collapsed into a gibbering pool of tears, crying on Bella's shoulders, who could only cry with her, the two forming an immediate and unbreakable emotional bond. Bella was crying because she lost her lover… Seras, because of her parents.

Seras was orphaned at the age of six, after the murder of her parents. She spent her entire childhood in an orphanage, fighting and isolating herself from other children. When people came by to adopt her, she merely sat in the room, staring down with an angry look on her face. She was let out of the orphanage at 17, and became a police officer in the village of Cheddar, which was actually working out pretty well until the whole "get shot in the left lung" part.

"So you see," Seras stared into her eyes, "I went through something similar," she sniffed, trying to regain herself.

"So don't let yourself be beaten when faced with loss: keep moving, keep looking to the next best thing, and most of all, protect yourself. You will only live and die once, so why waste your one chance to live?"

Bella thought for a moment, staring into Seras' eyes with longing. She finally found a companion, non-male, with whom she identified. And she felt secure. She hugged Seras close, and muffled under quiet sobs, "I don't want to die.. I just miss him."

"It will take time," Seras told her, patting her back.

"And I can give you Eternity."

She grabbed Bella by the shoulders, holding her at a hand's distance and staring into her eyes.

"Become a vampire. Like me!" Seras smiled, revealing her sharp pointy teeth, and Bella started to laugh, for the first time in a while.

"Join us. We'll give you a home. We'll give you food. We'll give you something that only we can offer, and we can give it to you for free." She smiled. "It's a good job. Steady pay and all that."

"Wage?"

"Vampirism."

"Hours of employment?"

"Forever."

"Forever….hmm…" Bella lightened up, comically scratching her chin.

"That sounds fine!"

"It's not a bad deal, is it?!" Seras screamed in delight, and then, held Bella close.

"This is the part where you close your eyes," Seras cooed.

Bella's mind was a shamble, barely pieced together by the one thought on her mind: hope. Just as she endured without Edward these long months, she would have to learn to do without him. Eternity was a very, very long time, and there was more than enough time to heal and find another Edward.

Hmm. Another Edward. She didn't particularly relish the thought, and couldn't imagine who that would be. But she decided that, there was only one way to know. And that was to try. Ready for the change to come, bearing in mind the pain Alice had warned her about, she closed her eyes, Seras' breath hot on her pale neck. And, all at once, the teeth were sunk in, the transformation beginning.

As she sunk her fangs into the soft skin of Bella, Seras felt strange; blood was beginning to come into her system, and it felt powerful, ready for anything; and it tasted so good! She wanted more, and more! She sucked hungrily at Bella's neck, very nearly draining her of blood. After a moment of suckling, she was finally able to pry herself away, stopping, and then she looked at Bella.

"You feel alright?"

"To be honest… no. I don't feel anything. No pain, or anything. Though I do feel a little... dizzy.."

"What? You expected it to be painful?"

"Don't you put a painful venom into my blood that takes three days to change me?"

"No. Who told you that?"

"Alice…"

"It works differently for us," Seras sighed. "We're a special breed of vampire, Bella. Your transformation will only take one day, and it's too late to stop it now. It's permanent," Seras finished.

"Permanent. Permanent. Permanent…" Bella echoed this thought in her mind.

"That's. Good." She nodded to Seras.

"Very good."

"Police girl!" Alucard commanded to her across the plaza.

"She's not dead."

"No….she is."

Alucard immediately caught the gist of what she was saying, and reacted with great anger.

"What?!"

"Well, you said I was an adult…. And…I decided that she should become a vampire." She flashed an awkward smile.

"You never said I couldn't!"

Alucard looked at Bella analytically, and then studied Seras.

"You are both idiots."

Bella was caught very off guard by that reaction, and turned to Seras.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yes," she whispered back.

"I can hear you both," He responded forcefully.

"Now come. We have vampires to hunt."


	5. Chapter Five: TriAttack

Chapter Five: Tri-Attack

The plaza, except for Alucard, Bella, Seras and Alice, was deserted. The clocktower cast a shadow in the opposite direction of the plaza, yet was still towering over the city, and the large open area was filled with litter and trash and festival stands, confetti and false vampire teeth littering the ground. And blood stained almost everywhere else.

"Go thirty meters to the north, where you will find a sewer grate. Once opened, the sewer grate has a ten meter drop to the ground below it, with the sewer continuing on for sixty meters before a large oak door. Once the door is opened, you will find a receptionist's office; expect heavy opposition once inside."

"You really do amaze me, Walter. How did you come about this information?" Alucard asked, intently curious.

"Heh," Walter laughed to himself a little triumphantly, "The Vatican knows more about this area than is their business; I can only assume some treaty was signed with Section 13 when they came into existence."

"Oh, so Section 13 assisted us, did they?"

"Hmph, hardly," Walter retorted. "Their knowledge may be extensive, but their security protocols are severely lacking. Hacking into their database via our cyber warfare division was child's play."

"Excellent work."

"Thank you. I trust that will be all?"

"For now. I'll inform you of our progress once I encounter the swine."

"Understood. Best of luck."

Alucard closed Alice's phone and tossed it to her absent-mindedly.

"Follow me," he commanded of all around him, and not wishing to argue, they proceeded. Alice, who was still somewhat weak from her near-fatal wound, was using Bella and Seras to support her; she was almost fully healed, a good development since the Undercity housed the most powerful vampires known to man.

Or, so they thought. Alucard himself was skeptical, but hopeful. If the vampires could truly hold a candle to them, he would be pleased- the battle he'd waited his entire life to wage was about to begin.

_____________________________________________________________________

"But father, if that's so, then why can't we see him?"

"'ecause oor faether is in heaven, watchin' oover us. We can only see 'im in oor hearts, Antony."

"Then why does he hurt us?" Antony cried out in pain, his knee throbbing.

Anderson at the time was busy attending to the children of the orphanage; Antony, a young Italian boy whose family was murdered by a rampant vampire had skinned his knee running, and he had bled, crying in agony.

"Father Anderson, special alert! Respond immediately!" Anderson's short range radio went off with sudden urgency.

"Theere, theere Antony; oot'l be fein. Yoo kieds run alon' now, and try to avoid skinnin' more o yon' knees." Anderson propped Anthony up, his knee bandaged, and let him run off.

His short wave radio was screaming madly at him, so he grabbed it, annoyed, and held it up to his mouth.

"What do you want?!

"Special alert. Code 11! Hellsing is in Italy."

"WHAT?!"

"Come to Section 11 MATTHEW at ONCE!"

"Points of entry are from a small, privately owned airforce base six miles south of Volterra," Father Ronaldo started suddenly, a large projector screen with a map of the said area behind him.

"From here, using satellite imaging provided by Italian Special Forces, we have tracked them and found them to be inside the city of Volterra, which is strangely deserted."

He clicked again, and showed a top-down surveillance shot of the city. Again, he clicked with the projector, and zoomed in on a tall figure with a red coat.

"These photos were taken five minutes ago," he said gravely. "The image is somewhat blurry, but if I apply an enhancement effect," he pressed a small red switch on the side of the remote, "then we can see it more clearly."

After a few seconds, it was clear; Alucard was staring up at them, as though he was aware they were watching, a menacing smile on his face. Anderson felt himself begin to shake with adrenaline, still not quite over his recent defeat at the hands of Alucard; and then he stood up sharply, his coat flaring.

"An' we're gon' jus let yon vampire walk throo our territory?" Anderson was barely able to contain himself.

"I'll leed ai teem to yon city, trained n' armed to kill the damned!" He said angrily, emphasis heavy on the damned.

"Actually," Ronaldo began, "Maxwell considers it a major issue of not just Vatican security, but national. If word gets out of what has happened thus far, there will be a major upset."

"When doo we leave?" Anderson sharply retorted.

"Immediately. Head to Section XI MATTHEW's Anti-Demon Armament division- you will be accompanied by Heinkel, and Yumiko"

"Fein. So long as I can murder yon demon, then I don care who comes."

Then, standing slowly, Anderson and Ronaldo began;

"E nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti…."

"Amen."

_____________________________________________________________________

The four found themselves facing a large alley, a brick wall at the end.

"What now?" Asked Alice, somewhat impatiently.

"Now, you follow me." A voice as until now yet unheard erupted from the alley, and from the shadows stepped a small girl with a hooded cloak.

"Greetings, fellow midians. My name is Jane."

She flipped back her hood and revealed piercing red eyes and a face delicate enough to have belonged to an angel.

"Hello, Jane." Alucard stepped forward, then bowed like a gentlemen.

"You and your group have been causing trouble," she said cautiously. "I would be more careful about who I pick a fight with in the future, vampire."

"Hahaha. Cautious optimism is always a good policy," he responded pleasantly. It was as though they were friends- at least, Alucard gave off that type of air. Jane was staring, rather emotionless. The air went dead quiet for a moment, but Alucard broke that silence.

"Well. Shall you lead on then?"

"Of course."

Jane led the group four down the alley, which dipped slightly towards the end. On the ground in front of the brick wall was a sewer grate that looked incredibly heavy. Jane, despite her size, lifted it with ease.

"Please."

"But of course," Alucard said, readying himself for the jump. But instead of jumping into the grate, he instead merely phased through the bricks beneath his feet. The others stared awkwardly.

"How does he do that?"Alice asked Seras, a surprised look on her face.

"Our type of vampire possesses many unique powers… I think," Seras finished unsure, her face contorted with confusion.

"And besides, it doesn't matter anyway. Master can do anything…" She trailed off then looked to Bella.

"Oh well. Let's go then!" Seras picked up Bella, much against her will, Bella shouting at her in protest to set her down and let her go- but by the time she had finished her protest they were in the sewer, Alucard right behind them.

"Well. That was interesting," remarked Alucard with amusement.

"Yeah, ehehehe," his servant responded, prepping Bella to be set down.

"No, wait! Uh… my feet are tired," Bella began. "Can you sorta… carry me?"

Seras didn't blink. Smiling warmly, she responded with an emphatic "Yes!"

Alice leapt down fearlessly, and now, they were off. They walked for some time in solemn silence, somewhat bored, the tunnel slanting, getting lower, and lower, but only slightly. The light from the hole began to dissipate about fourty feet in, and for the rest of the tunnel they walked in utter darkness, only Alice being bothered by it, not possessing potent night-vision like the vampires around her. Jane was nowhere to be found.

Bella was thinking for a great duration of the trip, still being carried by Seras, cuddling with her as they walked.

"Seras is cold… just like…" she gulped as his name, and face flashed across her mind. "Edward." She must've said it because Seras was staring at her.

"Hmm?"

"Oh… nothing."

"Y'know, because I made you a vampire I can read your mind." Bella heard Seras but swore there was silence around her.

"Really?" She answered aloud, feeling silly.

"Yeah. Like right now." Seras looked down.

"It's alright, see? Heheh." They shared a smile, and, in the moment, they locked eyes and felt connected- but then, it came crashing down. Seras walked into a door, and Bella and Seras collapsed to the ground, Bella under Seras.

"Sorry!" Seras apologized.

"You're heavier than you look!" Bella groaned.

Seras took on annoyed face. "I brought you into this world, I can easily take you out of it."

"Uh.. No, you didn't. I do have a mother.."

Seras became even more annoyed.

"Shut up."

"Idiots…" Alucard mumbled with annoyance. He raised a hand at the door and it opened for them, revealing light, something they hadn't seen in a while- the sewer grate's tunnel seemed longer than anyone of them really knew.

The door opened, and the group of rag-tag vampires descended inside.

And were met with an odd sight. A human. Not just a human, though, a receptionist, behind a posh desk in a rather bland and corporate room with green carpeting and grey walls, with standard fluorescent lighting providing a blinding contrast to the dull dark tunnel that preceded.

"They're expecting you. Go on in."

_____________________________________________________________________

"Blood." Anderson bent down to the ground carefully, letting the index fingers of his gloves become stained.

"E's neer bai. Come now, children. Let's noot keep our guests waitin', ehh?"

_____________________________________________________________________

A large, metal door opened and revealed a large, blank room paved with stones and adorned with large chairs on high pedastals all around the room. This was obviously where the vampires who controlled this city lived.

"Behold. The Vampire Alucard and his servant, Miss Seras Victoria."

Jane stepped forward ahead of them, and swept to the side as she introduced them. The head of the Volterra, a tall man with long black hair and red eyes, immediately locked eyes on Alucard.

"I see you have returned after all these years, brother- I can't tell you what joy it brings me to see you here once more. And I'm pleased to also note that you still dress with ridiculous theatricality," he commented friendlily enough.

"Radu. Still the head of this masquerade?"

"Masquerade? Bah, hardly. We are the most powerful clan of vampire in the world Alucard- you of all people should be aware of as much."

"Indeed," Alucard commented, walking forward as he did so. "And yet I am also aware that with strength comes folly; you are the only one amongst any of these beings who even remotely comes close to threatening me," He finished boastingly. "The only true vampire."

"Is there something here I'm missing?" Seras looked to Alice, who unsurprisingly was just as clueless as she was.

"Oh, it is so interesting, our history together. The count and I go back some time," Aro commented whimsically as he began to descend from his throne.

"Way, way back."

"What is this? Is he bluffing, master?

Master?"

Alucard felt it all come back to him. The wars. The fighting. The endless, needless violence. The turks.. His execution.

He stopped it before his façade broke.

"No. The man you see, Aro as he calls himself… is my nemesis."

"More than that, Count! How could you forget our relation? I am not just his nemesis, you see," he turned to Seras as he spoke, "but his brother."

"What?!" Seras shrieked. Even Alice let out a gasp of surprise.

Bella simply had no idea what was going on.

"It's true. This man and I share the same blood. The same father. The same creator. The circumstances which led to my unlife led to his as well… you see.

Almost 530 years ago…"

_____________________________________________________________________

1462, sometime in Spring

Wallachia

The conquering armies of Sultan Mehmed II were considered by many in the Hungarian-Wallachian corridor to be, by all accounts, unstoppable. Conquering Constantinople is no small feat; and yet this man's army did it with no more than 60,000 men. Emboldend, in winter the Sultan ordered a march into Wallachia.

The armies were accustomed to seeing war. Seeing death plague the battlefield, horrible massacres. It was all they knew, the only thing they knew. Many were veterans of campaigns against the Hungarians; the only ones who were remotely threatened by cruelty had already fallen.

No one however, was prepared for what was coming.

"Sir. Ahead we believe the Wallachians have set up a wall phalanx plankmen."

"Really? Of no consequence. Our archers will make short order of them- there is no cause for concern."

What they thought they had seen before they came across the forests of Wallachia was a huge force of phalanx plankmen, who in close quarters combat would devastate the opposition. But when the soldiers of Sultan Mehmed II marched into Wallachia, they found no plankmen, no noticeable resistance in the forest.

Only corpses.

Vlad Tepes III had ordered the execution of some 20,000 Turkish prisoners, and his method? Impalement upon pikes. Each one, rammed through with a pike; up on end and out the other.

Even the most battle-hardened of that terrible fighting force found vomiting difficult to subdue, but they pressed on, only to be faced with weeks of bloody guerrilla warfare against a hidden enemy who knew the land better than they. Within a month of taking Wallachia's capital the Ottomans withdrew, beaten.

Vlad Tepes III had secured his crown; but not his nobility. Radu the Handsome, Vlad's brother, was left alone fighting Vlad, and after allying with Matthias Corvinus of Hungary, encircled Vlad's castle and laid it to siege. An archer during one night of the siege fired a shot into the highest window of the castle where Vlad was suspected to be, and it contained a message, which read that Radu was approaching rapidly and capture and defeat was imminent. Vlad's only love was so frightened, she proclaimed, "I would rather die one thousand deaths than be taken captive by savages!" And threw herself from the highest window of the castle, killing herself instantly as she hit the rocky ground below.

Vlad was taken prisoner by Radu, and after many years escaped and regained his kingdom and launched a bloody attack on the turks in 1476 near Bucharest. During the bloodshed, Vlad was captured, and beheaded.

"We all fought to die. We threw our lives, our kingdom, our very gods at them, and it was not enough to stop the anguish and suffering. My long dead queen is gone, my new wife no replacement; my principality is on the verge of being stolen from me without my revenge complete.

A god fit to throw such misfortune towards a loyal servant as I is not deserving of my love. I forsake thee, God. Your kingdom is non-existant. You are no god. You are nothing. You are as me, as I am about to be; dead."

These were the last words Vlad mumbled as the turks captured and executed him in the middle of the battle.

Few are certain what happened, and even fewer certain of how. But all know of this.

God saw fit to punish Dracula for insolence, and sentenced him to wander the earth until the apocalypse. And once that was done, he would sit outside the gates of heaven.

Forever.

_____________________________________________________________________

"So you see," Aro commented to the now in-the-loop tag alongs, "Alucard and I go back quite some time."

"What happened to you after Alucard was killed?" Bella asked, somewhat confused.

"I too forsook god, who had forced me to murder my own brother and ally with an enemy of my family; but royalty demanded betrayal. And now, I too am amongst the living dead, a powerful being endowed with powers you could not imagine," he finished, smiling. This man was almost too cheerful to be telling the truth.

"And now, I've returned to put an end to you and your little tea party of vampires," Alucard threatened, withdrawing the Casull from his coat.

"Hahahaha, Alucard, oh my, you seem to not realize the consequences of what you're doing. I have created the most powerful vampire family in all of Europe, if not the world; why would you possibly be here to kill me?" Aro stepped down, seemingly confused but totally unthreatened. Seras was made readily aware of the fact that Aro had been telling the truth; only someone related to Alucard would behave with such candor when threatened.

"I have my orders. Surely, you of all people would know about following orders?"

"Oh, Alucard, you seem to be mistaken about the circumstances of my betrayal."

"You had me killed because Hungarians ordered it, you squeamish simpleton."

"On the contrary, Alucard; I was merely preserving our crown. Did you think I was going to let our only legacy be enslavement and murder?"

"If there's a point to what you're saying, it escapes me."

They were closing on eachother now, circling the large stone room, Jane, Bella, Seras, Alice and the miscellaneous Vulturi watching with interest.

Alucard and Aro locked eyes; and from their point of view the resemblance was nothing short of amazing. They obviously were brothers. But they easily could have been twins; Aro had long, black hair, with a round face and a sharp jaw, and glowing red eyes that could only be described as thirsty. His form was tall and imposing, and he seemed to almost levitate wherever he moved.

Alucard snorted.

"My reign stabilized Romania and made our country more powerful than it had ever been during that time. And did you really think we were overdue? The Roman Empire had just collapsed, I had to ensure order amidst the chaos."

Bella looked to Alice.

"Didn't the Roman Empire collapse like, 1000 years before that?"

"Well, that was the Western Roman Empire. The Eastern Roman Empire actually lasted until the early 1400's."

"Oh."

Aro scoffed.

"Order does not equate to unrelenting cruelty, Alucard, a fact which I reminded you of."

"And yet every year you hold a festival of the Vampire where you lure in unsuspecting humans and slaughter them wholesale like cattle. Not that this particularly bothers me, but you are no one to preach a moral compass, particularly to me, Radu."

Now Alucard had struck a nerve.

"How dare you! We have to do what is necessary to survive!"

"I understand survival, but how many will it be before your thirst is quenched? One? Twenty? Two-thousand? No vampire should be allowed to gorge themselves to such extravagance, you annoying idiot! It starts with ten thousand, then it becomes a hundred thousand; and what if you forget to dispose of the bodies? Now we have a few hundred ghouls running around Italy and pretty soon, we ALL die out because the human race is extinguished. So let's cut to the chase. Start begging."

"Like I would beg for mercy at the hands of a pathetic vampire! The world's most powerful? Hah! I am the head of THE most powerful vampire organization in the world. Attack me if you think you even REMOTELY pose a threat, Vlad! And besides, my coven exterminated yours and now WE rule Europe. Not you. Not Stefan."

"Stefan is of no consequence."

Seras turned to Alice.

"Alright, I'm lost."

"Me too," Bella chimed.

"Okay, let me explain this...

This clain, the Voltuie, uprose and overthrew the Romanian coven, up until then the most powerful vampire clan in the world. The only two who survived were Vlad and Stefan. Vlad disappeared and Stefan hasn't been heard of.

Your master, Alucard, is Vlad. And he's going to kill Aro for not only exterminating his hold on Romania and selling him out to the turks, but whiping out the coven he started."

"Oh," they said in unison.

"How do you know all this?"

"It's my job," she responded blankly.

"Still angry about that?" Aro continued.

"Hardly, " Alucard responded.

"I'm actually amused. You couldn't even finish the job to completion, could you, you coward?"

"Hahahahaha, and here, you present me the perfect oppourtunity."  
"Where are your dogs?"  
"Oh, my brothers... Marcus and Caius?"  
He motioned behind him to two vampires sitting on throne-esque chairs.

"You have no place in this fight. None of you do. Leave."

Without questioning his order, Marcus and Caius withdrew without a trace.

"There... now, shall we begin? Now that there are no... distractions. Hahaha!" He smiled.

Alucard returned the grin with a more fiendish one.

"I thought you never would ask!"

Alucard aimed his Casull and fired off 6 rounds faster than it seemed the gun could fire; it wasn't effective in the slightest. All six of the shots hit the chair behind Aro, who was now charging at Alcuard, claws bared.

"This can't continue," Jane said. Seras, not even knowing how, saw Jane's third eye began to glow. Quickly, she spun around and fired off a shot, nailing Jane in the forehead. She flew back some twenty meters before hitting the ground... hard.

"Was that necessary?!" Bella asked, shrieking as the chaos around them unfolded.

"She was going to do something!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Pretend there's a third eye in your forehead... and try to see from it."

Bella closed her eyes. Not being very imaginative, it didn't work out so well.

"I don't see anything."

"Well... just trust me on this!" Seras said sharply.

"I trust you," Alice smiled.

Ducking Aro's attack with ease, Alucard rolled to the ground and propelled himself up into the air, launching into a flying kick. Jumping, Aro grabbed his leg and threw Alucard into a wall, a cloud of dust and debris kicking up. Aro landed on the ground and stared at the cloud of dust. The only observable parts of Alucard were his boots and the blood around him.

Once the dust was cleared, Aro looked at Alucard with a glare.

And Alucard responded with a smile.

He was _laughing._  
"Hm.. hm hm hm.. hm hm hm hm hahahahahahaha..."  
"Is something funny here, Vlad?"

"Oh nothing in particular," Alucard said, staring up at Aro.

"I'm just so happy.." he stood, his coat flaring as he stood.

"Happy to, after years of wandering this Earth alone, and unknowing... finally know that there exists in this world a vampire like me in every way. More than a vampire... a midian. A being powerful enough to hold his own against me."

"So, are you giving up then, Alucard?"  
"D'oh ho ho, hardly. In fact the fun has just begun... why would I give up when the fun has not even started?"

"Why fight a battle you're going to lose?"

"The outcome depends on your humanity."

Aro flinched, confused.

"What?"  
"That which defeats a monster is always a man... so tell me, Radu."

Alucard leaned his head to the left and smiled menacingly.

"How much of your humanity have you thrown away?"

"And you, a product of genetic modification and magic, are hardly one to talk."

"Oh I make no secret of what I am: a monster. But you... being my younger brother, should aspire to be something more. Something purer."

"And that to you would be a man?"

"I am going to die... finally rest one day. Immortality doesn't exist. I can't live forever.

But I'm not going to allow anything but a man to be the cause of that death.

So now the question you must ask of yourself, Radu...

The question you must now ask is just how much of your humanity have you thrown away? Look at you. Ridiculous clothes, masquerading as the head of some secret organization. Life to you is so boring you've decided to play dress-up and hold a tea party."

"And after over 500 years you decide to show up and crash that tea party."

"I show up to find my death.

Don't disappoint me." Alucard egged him on.

"Attack.

Please.." He stared impatiently.

Aro blinked. He was... taken aback by Alucard's demeanor.

"Despite how much I might hate you...

I can still do you one final favor." Aro smiled back.

"I'll do my best," Aro promised.

"Then attack!"

"As you wish!"

Aro dashed madly at Alucard, but hit and only met concrete. Not stunned in the least, he turned around, glaring around the room before feeling a fist knock him to the ground.

"Keep up."

A kick threw Aro into an adjacent wall. Gasping for breath, Aro looked up at Alucard, who was now wearing his leather suit.

"What's the matter? Getting tired?"  
Aro spat blood onto the ground below him.

"Not at all!" he laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I'm just getting started!"

A thick fog appeared around him. Alucard's eyes widened.

"What?!"  
"You honestly didn't expect me to be SOMEWHAT comparable in power? I'm disappointed Vlad, you of all people should know better than that!"

A black fox made of shadow dashed at Alucard, and Baskerville was summoned to fight him. The two collided and began rolling on the ground. At the same time, Radu reappeared wearing a suit of armor, with a sword.

"Oh? What level is that?" Alucard asked, amused.

"What do you mean? This is the full extent of my power! Are you afraid?"  
"Hahahahahahaha," Alucard laughed before taking a serious demeanor.

"You're serious."

Aro stared incredulously back.

"Yes."

"Well then I guess it's time for the fight to be fair, eh?

Levels 3...2...1... RELEASED!"

The arena became consumed by smoke again, but only briefly; when cleared, there were a few more combatants than Radu remembered there being. Namely, a few clones of Alucard and a few hulking, re-animated corpses.

"I don't have permission to go further than this... but I hope you realize just how out of your league you are!" Alucard came up behind him and with a kick, threw him to the ground.

"It's time to finish this. Too bad you're such a pathetic weakling. Had you been more of a challenge this might've gone on for hours. Oh well... time to en-"

*CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK*

"This feels familiar," Alucard thought as he looked down at his chest.

Blessed blades.

Very familiar.


End file.
